


love needs tragedy

by slytherfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: She would step on every star to get to Narcissa. And Narcissa would set fire to every night for Lily.





	love needs tragedy

She would step on every star to get to Narcissa. And Narcissa would set fire to every night for Lily. 

Now they are huddled together in a deserted classroom, noses touching and faces lit by the cold glow of a Lumos charm. Lily’s hair falls like a courtain around them, trapping Narcissa into a universe void of everything except Lily. And all she can do is stare in her emerald green eyes, her favourite colour and the colour of Lily’s doom. And Lily is smiling, because how can you not smile when you’re looking at Narcissa Black, and she is looking back at you and her face is open and filled with raw emotion as opposed to the mask of stone she wears in the hallways?

They would kiss, but they’ve done it already. They would talk, but they’re tired. They should go back to their rooms, they want to. They want nothing more than to sink into warm and comfortable beds instead of kneeling on cold stone. But not without the other. So many weeks of secrecy have led them to this point. The desire to be together in front of everyone doesn’t let them breathe, and they want to be together forever. 

But every great love needs a tragedy. And Lily and Narcissa’s tragedy is that they can’t be. As so many others before them, and so many others after them, they focus only on this moment of quiet privacy in the early hours of morning, and fall asleep tangled on the merciless floor. They dream of each other, the warmth of an embrace, the light of day and a future without war.

The next day they wake up sore, cold and sweaty. With a sad kiss they part ways, towards different common rooms, different friends and families, and different destinies. But no matter how many times life tears them apart, they always come back to each other, if not physically, then in thoughts and memories. A pure, hopeless love lasts forever. Narcissa and Lily last forever.


End file.
